Culpable
by Dovina Blake
Summary: Bellamy se siente culpable de muchas cosas, de unas más que de otras. POV Bellamy. SPOILERS 3x12.
**Culpable**

 **Summary** : Bellamy se siente culpable de muchas cosas, de unas más que de otras. POV Bellamy. SPOILERS 3x12.

 **Disclaimer:** The 100 no me pertenece es de la cadena The CW, Kass Morgan y de los productores de la serie. Solo la trama es mía.

 **Advertencias** : SPOILERS 3x12.

 **NdA** : necesitaba explicar un poco a Bellamy en mi cabeza y he decidido compartirlo. Es curioso, pero mientras se emiten episodios de la serie soy incapaz de escribir nada off canon.

* * *

El fuego arde, la única luz que ilumina en medio de la noche aparte de la que proviene de las estrellas. Bellamy está sentando viendo las llamas danzar ante sus ojos, atento a su alrededor. Él se ha ofrecido para hacer guardia esa noche. Octavia, Clarke y Jasper están dormidos, o al menos lo aparentan a su alrededor. Dentro de unas horas tiene que despertar a su hermana para que lo sustituya, pero no piensa hacerlo. Han estado viajando todo el día, siguiendo las pistas en el cuaderno de Lincoln para llegar hasta Luna. La noche los ha encontrado y ellos han decidido parar a descansar, no tenía sentido seguir avanzando durante la noche sin ser capaz de ver con claridad.

Ninguno sentía muchas ganas de charlar y después de una pequeña disputa cuando cenaban en la que Bellamy no ha dado su brazo a torcer, se han marchado a dormir. Bellamy no cree que ninguno lo consiga, cada uno tiene que lidiar con sus propios demonios.

El moreno alimenta al fuego. Lo único que se escucha son las respiraciones acompasadas de Jasper y Clarke, Octavia no emite ningún sonido así que su hermano sabe que está despierta. Han sido muchos años los años que han vivido juntos, pegados, lo que le concede la habilidad de distinguir cuando su hermana finge estar dormida o en verdad lo está.

Piensa que si hay una cosa que sabe con certeza es que no merece estar vivo. No después de todo lo que ha hecho.

Bellamy aparta la mirada de su hermana. Sabe que la ha fallado. Que la ha decepcionado. Fue su culpa que Lincoln muriera. Tal vez él no fuera el que había apretado el gatillo, pero había sido uno de los que había convertido a Pike en Canciller. Como consecuencia Lincoln ha muerto y Octavia está destrozada. " _Mi hermana, mi responsabilidad_ ". Por primera vez en su vida, se alegra de que su madre no esté viva para ver el monstruo en el que se ha convertido su hijo. Octavia sí que lo ve y él se muere por no ser capaz de ayudarla, aunque sea de poder consolarla.

Cuando le preguntó a su hermana qué podía hacer para que creyera que estaba de su lado, Octavia le replicó: " _traer a Lincoln de vuelta_ ". Lo único que pudo hacer fue buscar el cuerpo del hombre para que ella pudiera despedirse de él. Lo único que pudo devolverle fue su cadáver. Lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse quieto observando cómo su hermana se rompía frente a él.

Por su culpa.

Cierra sus puños hasta que sus dedos se ponen blancos.

Ha traicionado a todos aquellos que le importan.

Enfrente, al otro lado del fuego, está Jasper. A él también le ha fallado. No solo cuando mató a la gente de la montaña, a Maya. También le ha fallado al no conseguir ayudarle a superarlo. Le vio cada día durante dos meses emborracharse, pelearse y herirse a sí mismo. No aprobaba su actitud pero la dejaba pasar por alto pensando que lo que le hacía falta era tiempo para curar sus heridas. Joder. Incluso se enfadó cuando le veía comportarse de aquella manera.

Y ahora piensa que ojalá se hubiera comportado como Jasper cuando Gina murió. Porque Jasper se había dañado a sí mismo, cierto, pero él había matado a cientos de personas en venganza. Había matado a cientos de personas inocentes por ese crimen.

Dios. Le ha costado tanto ver lo equivocado que estaba. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido?

Siente un nudo en su garganta y Bellamy lucha con las lágrimas por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada de solucionarlo.

¿A cuántas personas ha matado ya? ¿De cuántas muertes es responsable y lo sería?

Mira el arma que tiene a su lado.

Tal vez deba pegarse un tiro y acabar con todo, con su sufrimiento, con los posibles asesinatos que fuera a cometer en el futuro. De esa forma conseguiría pagar un poco por sus crímenes.

Pero no. Nunca será capaz de hacerlo. Está condenado al infierno, si es que existe. No tiene ninguna duda. Bellamy debe que proteger a aquellos que ama. Tal vez cometa errores pero jamás dejará de luchar por ellos.

Su hermana, su responsabilidad.

Respira hondo y aparta la mirada del fusil. Y la ve a ella a su izquierda, Clarke. Puede ver claramente su rostro gracias a la luz de la hoguera. Así, dormida, le parece que no es más que otra chica de dieciocho años, con toda la vida por delante. No parece que lleve sobre sus hombros el peso de la vida de cientos de personas.

Bellamy recuerda la última vez que la pudo observar con tranquilidad, sin miedo a ser descubierto por otros. Fue una noche después de que ella escapara de la Montaña en la que también acamparon y él veló su sueño hasta que ella se despertó. Al igual que en esa ocasión, Clarke tiene heridas en su cara. Pero Bellamy sabe que las que le causan más dolor son las que ahora lleva por dentro.

También a ella la ha fallado de todas y cada una de las maneras que ha podido. Bellamy ha destruido lo que tanto le ha costado conseguir. Sin que haya nada que lo justifique. Clarke se marchó para lidiar con sus demonios y le dejó a él a cargo de la gente. ¿Y qué hizo él? Destruir y matar. Romper las treguas que tanto la habían costado forjar.

Lo que hace siempre.

— Lexa… — Susurra ella arrugando el ceño, con dolor. Aún está dormida, debe de tener una pesadilla.

Bellamy aprieta los labios. Molesto, se vuelve a sentir culpable, recordando lo que le dijo A.L.I.E. unos días atrás a través de Raven, comparando a Gina con Clarke…" _una pena que nunca fueras tan leal a Gina_ ". Y sabe que es cierto. Porque aunque intentaba negar lo que sentía por Clarke se había dado cuenta durante los tres meses que ella se marchó de que sus sentimientos iban más allá de una amistad, mucho más. Pero entonces conoció a Gina y sin darse cuenta se vio cautivado por esa chica alegre y divertida, tan diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Pensó que lo de Clarke era algo pasajero.

Que iluso fue.

Cuando fue Clarke fue raptada hizo todo lo que pudo hasta dar con ella. Y lo consiguió. Al verla maniatada, sintió que volvía a vivir, el alivio le recorría todo el cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de que no podía perderla, de que no podía vivir sin ella. De que no quería.

Días más tarde, con la muerte de Gina reciente, Bellamy le rogó a la rubia para que volviera a casa con ellos. Pero Clarke se quedó con Lexa… y Bellamy lo sintió como una traición.

Ahora se da cuenta de lo perdido que estaba sin ella.

Clarke sigue sufriendo por la muerte de Lexa y él reflexiona sobre sus sentimientos por ella.

— ¡No! Lex… — Clarke se despierta, incorporándose del suelo con la respiración agitada. Una lágrima rueda por su mejilla y mira asustada a su alrededor. Lo primero que hace es llevarse la mano al bolsillo donde guarda el chip que había pertenecido a Lexa. Abre la cajita y al verlo dentro por primera vez suspira de alivio.

Es entonces cuando levanta la mirada y ve a Bellamy. Clarke agacha la cabeza sin saber qué decir.

— Lo siento. — Dice el moreno. Y lo dice de verdad, se arrepiente tanto por todo.

Ella parece sorprendida por su declaración. — Yo…

— Acuéstate, Clarke. Descansa.

Se vuelve a tumbar, esta vez de espaldas al fuego, quedando su rostro fuera de vista. Bellamy se da cuenta de cómo acaricia la caja del chip.

Si tiene alguna duda sobre el amor que sentía Clarke por Lexa es despejada en ese instante.

Bellamy alza la vista hacia el cielo, haciéndose una promesa. Se siente culpable por muchas cosas pero piensa evitar a toda costa volver a herir de alguna forma a Clarke. Jamás volverá a dudar de ella. Jamás la volverá a hacerla sufrir por sus sentimientos.

Sí. Bellamy está enamorado de Clarke pero jamás se lo dirá porque ella merece a alguien mejor, eso es algo de lo que no piensa sentirse culpable.

 _Fin_.


End file.
